Rika and The Gromans: Child Of Athena (Book One)
by ObsessedStoryWriter
Summary: Derek Blackwell is a different Child of Athena. Based off of the hit-series by Rick Riordan, he is no ordinary Athena child. Black hair and blue eyes instead of Blonde hair and grey eyes? He's more like a child of Poseidon. As Derek struggles to uncover the truth behind his birth, he meets different people all together who might just be the key to it all.
1. Links

Links

Okay, so listen. This is the author typing here. Yeah, ObsessedStoryWriter. I come with a message for ye and stuff. I made other books, but um.. I'm looking on my computer for the files. When I do, of course you'll want to read them. So instead of going to my page and scrolling through, you can just, you know click it. I don't know why I'm doing this, I'd love to have you follow and fav but I don't care.

Thank me later...

Book 2: s/10844806/1/Rika-and-The-Gromans-Olympus-Awaits-Us-Book-2 Wow, the link is not working, whatevers just search up Olympus Awaits Us By ObsessedStoryWriter


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

My name is Derek Blackwell. If you have found this piece of writing it means you are just like me. What I am about to tell you is extremely mind blowing, so be prepared for some… changes. I was never born. Well, that's a lie. I just sprung out from my mom's mind. Of course, I didn't know this being only 12 year old. I would find that out later on. I know that I'm… different. Always have been, always will be. I even tried to be normal and enrolled for one of those private schools. I took a test and didn't get in. It was like, one minute I'm reciting all the answers like I know them by heart and the next I'm staring at the test, like '_**What the heck is this?**_' I asked my Dad why I'm not like other kids.

"You're a special kid, just like your mom." He answered me.

I, personally, think I am retarded. Of course, my dad would lecture me on and on about me having the potential to do the great things.

One time, when I was got really mad, I lashed out at him, "Where's that potential now, huh?! Where's the lady I'm supposed to call, Mom?"

I punched the cabinet near me and the door broke off. My Dad hugged me close to him and when he released me he brought me to face level. He was kneeling and when I finally looked at his eyes, I was astounded to see tears.

"It was only natural you would start feeling this way. She even told me to expect it." My dad said and then continued, "Just bear with it. One day, this will all make sense." Maybe he thought I would be content with what he had said. That had only left me with more questions. Who was my mom? What excuse did she have for never being here for me? Was she even alive? I would soon find out the answers to all those questions. They would turn out to be nothing like I had imagined.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and I was sitting on the couch with my dad, watching the Cubs versus the Mets. With their losing season going on it looks like most have put their money on the Mets. Supposedly, the Cubs got a new batter that swings homeruns. While Dad is trying to get into the best position on the couch, I chat with him.<p>

"Tell me about my mom, about me." I smiled with glee. This time he didn't want to change the subject. Ever since that "Guy's chat" he's like an open book.

"Your mom was a blonde, with grey eyes of wisdom and intelligence." He described her.

"So in other words I look nothing like her." I added on. "Actually, you nothing like me or her. You take after your great-uncle actually." My Dad corrected me.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better Dad. Who was he anyway?" I asked him.

"He had a rivalry with your mom over an important event. He lost. But he came to see you as a baby and gave you a blessing. You act just like him .You both love the sea and always have fun. Nothing like your mom. She was very serious. Rarely laughed. The only time she laughed was when she was starting her first term at the university as a professor. I said 'Good luck, you're going to need it'." Dad answered me.

I was about to say that my great-uncle sounded like an awesome guy when the cubs new batter stepped up to the plate. His name was Rika Cole. On his first swing he hit a home run. I admired the way he seemed to be doing it with ease. It was the 5th and final inning. The Cubs were neck and neck with the Mets. Rika was at 2nd base. Then the Cubs batter, Ernie Banks, hit a ball outfield. One of the Mets catchers nearly caught it. He threw the ball to one of his teammates. While all of this was going on Rika is running. He rounds 3rd base, heading for home. The Mets catcher is about to tag him when Rika slides his right foot onto the plate. The Cubs won!

Rika takes the microphone, looks straight into the camera and says "I won this for you Derek Blackwell."

I'm stunned. In my mind, I'm like '_**There's no way he just said my name. There's no way he just said my name.**_' I snuggle up into the couch getting ready to watch the games Highlights, when the television's screen turns pitch black. I turn to see Dad holding the television remote.

"Time for bed champ. You've got to wake up early tomorrow morning." He explains, he must have seen the puzzled look on my face.

I fake a groan and slide past my dad to get my Samsung. There's no way I'm going to bed early. At around 12 in the night, I was feeling thirsty and decide to sneak into the kitchen for a glass of water. After I have drank to my heart's content and when I'm about to go back upstairs I hear my Dad unlock the front door. I press my ear to the kitchen door and strained to listen as my Dad opens the front door.

"Good Lord. What the Hades are you doing here?" Dad asks someone.

"You've become so mean Markus. I don't remember you being like this." A feminine voice answered.

"There are a lot of things you've missed out on. Would you like to come in your majesty? It is an honor to serve you" My Dad asks sarcastically.

I can almost picture my Dad bowing to the lady. It makes me laugh, but I stifle the giggle.

"Cut the crap Markus. You are so easy to read these 've become like me father." The voice says as they enter.

"What do you want? Hurry up so I can sleep. Some of us aren't workaholics." My Dad said angrily.

"I've come for my son."

Suddenly, I realize who the person is. My mother. After all these years she comes now. I am stuck, my emotions are having a tug of war. The happy feeling are pulling hard while the relentless feelings are pulling harder. In the end, I go to robot mode and decide not to feel anything. But my thoughts are clouded with anger.

'_**Never. How dare she? I'll never go with her.**_' I thought.

My Dad must have been thinking the same thing because that is what he said.

"Never. You come to take him now!" My dad yells, his fists were probably clenched in anger, "What about your rule, '**Children should be raised with their mortal parents?**'"

"Markus," my mother starts, but my Dad cut her off. "All this time that I've been protecting him, teaching him. You choose now to rip us apart!" My father explodes with rage.

"I'm not taking him forever!" My mother is getting annoyed too.

"Sure Athena. That's what they all say '_**I'm not taking them forever.**_'" My Dad mimics.

I grab my head feeling searing white pain. It feels like my whole head is engulfed with flames. Millions of memories come flooding into me. I see memories of me as a baby. I see the beginning of time. I see how the gods came to be and I understand. I see Poseidon coming to my cradle and giving me the gift of loving the sea. Then, I see terrible memories. Memories of people that have challenged my mother and paid the price. I see the tale of Arachne and chillingly hits me and I know exactly what my mother is going to do. I bust through the kitchen door into the living room and tackle my mother. She shoves me off of her and when I stand I learn I am immobile. It felt as if I was being held in place by talons. My mother angrier than ever is obsessed with finishing her curse. With anger powering me I free myself and shield my father. Then an eruption of words boil out of my mouth so quickly that I can't contain them.

"Go ahead! Blast us or turn us into animals! Prove all the other gods right! Prove everyone that knows you right! You are just a goddess that craves on the suffering of others! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Go to Tartarus!" I scream so loudly, after I stop, my voice become hoarse.

My mother is there on the floor shocked at my words. For a second instead of anger in her eyes I see pain and despair. But I do not regret my words. Until she tells me something that crushes my heart.

"You were a mistake. An existence that is not supposed to exist."

With that, statement she vanished. I approach my father looking for comfort, he steps back. I glance at a mirror and understand why. My gray shirt has turned blue and my sweatpants have turned into black jeans. My cyan colored eyes have also turned into a dark, stormy sea color. I know I can't stay with my father anymore. I run upstairs to my room and fill my book bag with clothes and food. When I have everything I need I try to brush past my father, but he stops me.

He then hands me a flick knife and says "You're going to need that."

I nod and when we look in each other's eyes I see he understands we will not meet for a long time. I go downstairs to the garage and take put my black BMX bike. I pedal out onto the street and try not to look back as I feel my father's penetrating eyes stare into my soul. Night hits quicker than I would have liked. I take out my Samsung to see where I am and learned that I was close to the border line of Houston Texas. I try to keep my eyes open as I pedal closer to the city. That's when I hear shuffling. On instinct, I get off my bike and roll into the bushes. Pretty soon, footsteps approach my bike.

"Isn't this the half-blood's bike?" A gruff voice asks.

"Yes, my lord, Volcoff. He must've have traveled on by foot." A snake like voice replies.

"Damn! I was so looking forward to a half-blood lightly roasted with a side of chicken and potatoes." Volcoff said angrily.

"Do not worry my lord. He might be hiding somewhere near us." The snake voice says.

"Do you think I am a fool, Pytherin? I will not waste valuable time searching for one half-blood in the darkness!" Volcoff yelled.

"No my lord, I was only suggesting that-"

"I search for the boy in the bushes? Never, he is not worthy to be found by me." Volcoff arrogantly answered.

Suddenly, I found myself high in the air. I looked up and saw that I was in the clutches of a giant owl. Its talons pierced into my skin. I ignored the pain and pinched the owl's talon as hard as I could. It screeched in pain, "HOOOOOOT!" I saw the ground coming to meet me. I even closed my eyes and prepared for my death. When I opened my eyes, expecting to be in the underworld, I was instead in a barefooted girl's arms.

"Looks like it is raining idiots," she commented with a smirk.

Before I could make a smart comment on my own, I was thrown from her arms. Volcoff and his minion had emerged from the bushes. He was ugly. He had bulging muscles and his head was red. He had a forked tongue and his skin was a scaly blue. His minion had a snake like bottom and a human's half on the top. I flicked out my flick knife. But when I flicked it out, it wasn't a knife anymore. It was a blue sword with a dark blue handle and a seashell encrusted in the middle. Volcoff laughed at the sight of it.

"Foolish boy, you cannot hope to defeat me. I have fought the likes of you and even the greatest could not vanquish me. I am Echidna's best brood."

At that moment, I felt furious. Not just at Volcoff, at everyone. Everyone I met kept thinking less of me, it made me feel like I was a … mistake.

I charged angrily at Volcoff and yelled, "I will prove I am NOT a MISTAKE!"

I hacked and slashed with all my fury. Volcoff tried to slam me into the ground. That was his fatal mistake. I stabbed him in the knee which sent him to the ground. Finally, without mercy, I raised my sword high in the air and brought it down. I remember the sound of his head as it rolled to the side. With my anger now gone, I approached the girl. It seemed like she was unconscious. I hauled her onto my back and started towards the city. When I had crossed the border instead of seeing high buildings and cars driving around, I saw kids, teenagers, even some young adults. They hadn't noticed me yet. I could feel my legs failing me. I threw my flick knife and got their attention. As they ran toward me, I remember blacking out. I was hoping I wouldn't wake up and find myself in the underworld.


	3. Getting Familiar

Getting Familiar

When I wake up, I look around and notice I am in a hospital room. '_**Weird setting for the underworld.**_' I thought to myself.

A blonde guy was staring out the window of the hospital. When he saw that I was awake he spoke to me.

"I see you've awoken."

"I'm not dead?" I asked.

"With that tone of voice it sounds like you wish you were." he replied.

I stayed silent and relayed last night. I had killed something named Volcoff. It did seem pretty impressive from an outsider's point of view, but when you've come face to face with death you don't think to highly of yourself.

"Okay buddy. No drifting off. Melanie spent a lot of time getting you out of death's row. Now it's time to put you to good use. Do you know your parent's name?" He asked me.

"What do you mean parent? I have two." I pointed out.

"Of course you do, genius." The guy scoffed, "What are their names?"

"My Dad is Markus Blackwell-" "Not him." The guy interrupted.

I was getting pissed off. I gave him a look that said 'Interrupt me again and I will snap your neck.'

He shrugged his shoulder's like he was saying 'Sorry, jeez.'

"My mother's name is Athena. I don't know her last name and I don't think I ever will." I finished.

At the word 'Athena' he perked up, "You say your mom's name is Athena? Interesting. You look nothing like the others though." He said.

"What others? Who are you anyway?" I asked him.

"The name's Rika Cole and I believe you are the kid we've been waiting for." He answered.

"You're_** the**_ Rika Cole. The one that helped the cubs beat the Mets at their game?" I almost shrieked.

In my mind, I was like '_**There is no way I am talking to the Rika Cole. There's just no way!**_'

From the other side of the curtains a voice called out, "It's not a big deal. I can read your thoughts and their annoying me already. I'm not even trying too. You must be really weak if I can sense your thoughts without even trying too."

"Whose talking?" I asked the voice.

"Hein, Daughter of Hecate!" She shot back.

"Derek Blackwell, Child Of Athena." Rika answered for me.

The way he said it made me sound professional. Something I wasn't.

Hein's comment interrupted my admiration for this guy.

"Oh my Zeus! Get a grip over yourself. Your ego is as big as Tartarus itself. Maybe even bigger." She snorted.

"How do you know? Have you been to Tartarus?" I questioned.

The room was silent for a moment. Just a tiny moment. That's when everyone came barging in. It was some lady and a camera crew. They all crowded around my hospital bed. The lady looked like she might be 15 but she was probably younger than that.

She turned to face the camera.

"I'm Tina Follister, here with you live at our Apollo Hospital where we are with Derek Blackwell. Rumor has it he cursed his own mother. Derek is this true?" She asked me.

Before I could reply the crowd surged back from me.

"What in the Hades do you think you people are doing?!" A guy yelled.

At first, I thought it was Rika. But this guy's voice was much lighter, it even sounded playful or... even flirty?

The crowd parted as the cameraman cut the video and stopped recording. Tina walked up to a red haired guy and snuggled up to him.

"Aw, Rikki. We weren't doing anything. Just trying to get an interview from him, that's all." Tina purred.

"Save it for the judge." Rikki put his hand in her face.

Then, he walked over to me. He stared at me intently, it was super creepy. After about 5 minutes of staring at each other he finally blinked.

"Gotcha." I laughed.

Rikki laughed along with me.

"I like this guy. Hey Tina." Rikki called her over.

"Yes?" Tina asked as she walked over to him.

"I need you to do me a favor. No interviews on this kid until he's familiar with this place." He said.

Though it sounded like a command.

"Anything for you." She answered.

When the camera crew left I asked, "What the heck was that?"

"That was our '**Demi-God**' news. It's like the mortals own channel except it's about what goes on in here." Rikki explained.

"Cool. Is she always like that around guys or is this a one time thing?" I wondered.

"She's only like this around me. My father is Zeus, King Of Olympus. So all the girls try to suck up to me when they can. It's hard to find love when your not sure if a girl is dating you because of your parent or because of you." Rikki sighed.

"At least you can get girls. Most girls won't even look my way." I sulked.

"That might not be true. Tina might exaggerate a lot but what she said about you was true. Everyone knows about  
>the fight with you and your mother. Your famous here, probably on Olympus too." Rikki told me.<p>

'**Oh, great.**' I thought, '**Now, my mother will never accept me.**'

"Welcome to the club." Hein sarcastically agreed.

I rolled my eyes. I then tried to stand and managed to get to the front door, with Rikki's help of course. When Rikki was sure I was secure in the wheelchair he rolled me along the corridor. I passed doors where teens and adult were screaming. More than 10 rooms were full of tough looking kids pinning some psychotic kid down while their adhesive was administered. I looked up to see how Rikki was taking this and he didn't seem disturbed at all. He kept rolling me until we were at the elevator. We passed this one room where a girl was screaming hysterically saying, "They're coming! They're coming!"

I noticed that we had stopped and looked up to see that Rikki was staring at the girl. I looked down at his knuckles and saw that he was gripping the handle bars tightly.

"Hold on Derek. I have to go take care of something." Rikki excused himself.

He went into the room and closed the door. At least, he thought he did. There was still a crack that someone could peak through without being seen. I got up and felt myself crumble. It felt as though my legs were having cramps. With sheer will power, I managed to get to the door. That's when I stood there and watched.

"Maria." I heard Rikki say.

I saw that the girl was no longer screaming. She must have been given a sedative. He was gripping her right hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"You're going to be okay. We'll get through this." He said softly.

He got up and kissed her on the forehead,"I love you."

He approached the door. I knew there was no way I'd be able to get back in my seat and not look weird. I decided to make it seem like I had been here all along and had thought I could get up and look out the window.

I turned around and said, "Oh. Rikki you're done."

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

I got in the wheel chair and Rikki rolled me out onto the deck or starboard or something of the hospital. I could get a clear view of the city. I saw parents playing with their children. I saw a group of kids walk out of something I assumed was a movie theater. I turned to face Rikki.

"This place isn't all that different from the mortal world is it?" I questioned.

"No, to tell the truth. It was a mortal city. Our numbers increased and the mortals thought that that it would be troublesome to share a city with a bunch of '**Little kids**'."

Rikki informed me, "Every time a new half-blood steps into our border more of this city is shaved of the map."

I must have looked puzzled because he proceeded to take out his phone which I noticed was a Nokia Lumia. He opened the map app and started typing in a location.

"See, this is Texas. Can you see Houston?" He asked.

I looked closer and saw that Houston was barely anything. I looked up and saw that Rikki was smiling.

"How did you do that?" I asked bewildered.

"It's like a virus. Once a half-blood has stepped over our boundaries part of us is shaved off the map." Rikki explained.

"That's too cool." I answered.

"If you think that's cool then you're going to love this." Rikki excitedly said.

He pressed some buttons on the phone and showed it to me. I was staring at the screen wondering what I was supposed to be looking at when I saw it. In little bubble it had name tags. The bubbles were walking around and some were staying still. I saw one that said, '**Derek**' I tapped it and it zoomed in. It said that '**Derek**' was in the city hospital and was close to it's exit. I looked up from the screen for a second.

"So you're telling me that this thing, app, can show me where everyone is? Anywhere?" I couldn't contain my excitement. My mind went to my Dad.

'_**He must be worried about me. I haven't even thought about calling him. I will after I get out of this hospital**_.' I thought.

"Not exactly. It can only tell where a person is that is within the city border." Rikki explained.

I nodded my head to show that I understood.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your phone?" I asked.

"Not at all. I actually have to go take care of something so here." Rikki gladly gave me the phone.

I dialed 1-719-472-0953 and waited for my Dad to pick up.

"Yeah?" a voice answered.

I smiled. My Dad always answered the phone with a voice other than his. He could act gangster, Irish, British, Russian, you name it!

"Hey Dad." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Derek, it's you. I was starting to wonder where you were. I thought the army was going to have to dispatch squads to look for you." Dad joked. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"How's everything back there?" I made small talk.

"Oh it's fine. It's just..." Dad's voice trailed off.

"Just what?" I pressed him.

"Derek, what do you think about having a younger sister?" My Dad sighed.

"A sister?" my voice cracked.

"Yeah. I've signed the adoption papers and everything." Dad excitedly told me, "It's just, I don't want to make the decision without hearing your own say about it."

I stayed silent. '_**A baby sister. That would be great!**_' my mind thought, '_**Won't she replace you? Your father won't care about you anymore. He'll have a normal child.**_'

"Derek?" My Dad asked.

"Yeah." I indicated I was still here, "I think it's a great idea. When I come home I'd love to meet her."

"Awesome!" My Dad yelled, he sounded like a 6 year old.

I heard a door closing and saw Rikki walking toward me.

"Got to go." I hung up.

I turned to face Rikki. He kicked the wheelchair away.

"Won't be needing that anymore." Rikki laughed, "You actually have to get a makeover so you can be presented as a new citizen."

Before I could ask, '**What makeover?**' Tina Follister was dragging me into a dressing room.

She stared at me for at least five minutes. Finally I decided to say something.

"Could you stop staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable." I blushed.

"I'm trying to decide what's the best look for you. I think we'll go with a suit." Tina answered me.

She handed me a navy blue suit and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Who does she think she is? Pushing me into the bathroom?" I mumbled.

Reluctantly, I put on the suit. What I saw in the mirror was not me. I looked professional and ... handsome! Before I could admire myself, Tina banged on the door.

"Hurry up in there! We don't have all day. Someone wants to see you." Tina yelled.

I swung open the door and Tina fell on me. Just then, Hein walked into the room. She rolled her eyes at the sight of us.

"Really, Tina get a hold of yourself. He's only 12." Hein scoffed.

"I wasn't kissing him!" Tina instantly pushed herself off of me.

"You of all people should know that Hein." Tina blushed.

Hein just raised an eyebrow at me. I mouthed, '_**I didn't do anything.**_'

"Whatever." Hein brushed it off.

I knew that her image of me was not something good. Hein left the room, not before she gave me the I'm watching you sign. I sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I whined.

"Get out there and rock that ceremony!" Tina roared behind me.

I scrambled back and tripped over a box which landed me flat on my back. Tina walked over to me and grabbed me by the tie.

"Listen here punk. I don't know if this has anything to do with you but if you cause Rikki any trouble at all, I will pulverize you," Tina quickly said through her clenched teeth, "Got that?"

I nodded yes, that I understood. Tina came over to me and straightened my tie. Horns blasted and I quickly walked down the corridor to the stage. I climbed up the podium and saw that there were literally over 200 people in the crowd. They were all applauding and I was about to take a bow when I saw someone turn the corner. She looked at me like she was annoyed. Rika came onto the stage and waved at me. I don't want to sound gay or something but Rika looked handsome. The sunlight was shining in his face. No, more like he was attracting the sunlight. I stood captivated by Rika's looks. I snapped out of it when I felt a hard pinch.

"What took you so long?" A voice hissed.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Laura Vonhelsing. That's not important right now. What I want to know is why are you late?" Laura kept her voice low.

"Well what happened was that um, Tina sort of fell on me and then Hein walked in and assumed the worst." I quickly told the story.

It was silent and then all of a sudden a laugh broke the intensity. The crowd turned to stare at us. Rika had even stopped the speech. Laura hid herself behind back.

'**_What should I say? What should I say?!_**'

An explosion broke through the air. Thank Zeus. Now I didn't have to give and explanation. I let out a sigh of relief. I had sighed too soon.

"Where is Derek Blackwell?" A loud raspy voice asked.

I was about to yell out, "HERE," when a hand clapped over my mouth and dragged me behind the curtains. I cursed and fought to get loose. The grip was suddenly loosened. I backed away and turned around to face my captor.

"Hein?" I asked confused, "What are you doing I have to go help?!"

"Keep your voice low. You idiot. It's you there after. Let everyone else handle this. Stay here like a good boy and be quiet." Hein calmly whispered.

She walked out the curtains with her bow drawn to join the fight. I sat cross legged and tightly gripped my knees. I was just getting comfy when a piercing scream sent me jumping up in the air. I threw of my jacket and drew my sword. No matter what Hein said, I had to help. I ran out into the field and saw that Laura was dangling from a giant's arms.

"LAURA!" I screamed.

The giant looked down at me.

"Put her down!" I cupped my hands near my mouth to make my voice louder.

"Are you Derek Blackwell?" the giant asked me.

I nodded yes while keeping my eye on Laura. She seemed to be unconscious. That worried me. Blood would flow to her head leaving the rest of the body without the fluid. I had to get her down quickly.

"Come with us." The giant extended his free hand to the ground so I could climb on.

"Release her first." I ordered.

I wasn't stupid, there was no way they would let her live once they had me. The giant got a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"As you command." The Giant smirked.

The giant let go of Laura and she came towards the ground.

"No!" I stretched out my hand as if it would stop her.

I thought she was going to die and I ran towards her with my eyes closed, afraid that I wouldn't catch her. When I opened my eyes I felt additional weight on my back and looked to see a conscious Laura holding on to me.

"Hey. How's it hanging?" I joked.

"How are you doing this?" Laura had a puzzled look on her face.

"Doing what?" I responded.

I looked behind me and saw that everything was zooming past me or I was zooming past them!

"I don't know how I"m doing this but I like it!" I excitedly yelled.

I stopped running and put Laura down. Then I faced the crowd of fighters.

"What are you going to do?" Laura asked.

She was right behind me. "I don't know." I answered her.

I took a step forward and headed toward the giant. Before I took five steps I felt someone hugging me from behind.

"Don't, just don't do anything stupid." Laura said.

Her voice was partly muffled by my shirt. I smirked. I turned around and hugged her.

"Silly girl. I'll be alright." I laughed.

Laura looked into my eyes one last time and I sped off quickly.

My main interest was taking out the giant, he was swatting demi-god away like they were flies. I got his attention by stabbing him in the back, Tarzan style.

"AAH!" He roared in pain. I was shaken of his back and thought, '**_Well that's the end for me._**'

What do you know? Hein had caught me.

"Again? Next time you land in my arms I dropping you into lava." Hein threatened.

"Whatever, don't talk cause if that giant took a whiff of your breath we wouldn't have any problems." I muttered.

Instantly, I found myself on the floor"Oh Zeus to the no. I know you did not just make a joke right now!" Hein screamed at me.

I fanned my hand in front of my mouth and pinched my nostrils shut.

"Yo, could you back up? That breath is gonna knock everyone out." I laughed.

"Are we really doing this in the middle of a battle?" Hein asked.

"Hey, I didn't want to. I'm just preaching facts. You however are getting offended by what you and I know is true." I used a bit of reverse psychology on her and watched her expressions as she sorted out what I just said.

A hand came crashing down above me and I felt my self being grabbed and lifted into the air. The giant had gotten me. He roared with laughter.

"Foolish Half-Blood. Now I will crush you!" The giant gloated.

I could feel my bones being broken as his palm closed in on me.

'_**This is it.**_', I thought, **'**_**Too bad, I didn't get to do all the things I wanted to.**_'

One minute, I'm being crushed and the next I find myself being held by my shirt collar in the air. I turned and saw Rikki.

"Now, now Derek. That's no way to look. I have to help too, don't I?" Rikki chuckled.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I nodded thank you as he brought me down. I was shocked to see I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Derek?" Rikki asked alarmed, "What's the problem?"

'**_I'm alive!_**' I screamed in my mind.

I couldn't believe it. I patted myself just to make sure. I even squeezed my hand a little just to make sure. The truth was, I actually didn't want to die. I still had to prove to my mother I wasn't a mistake and I wasn't going to give up yet. I got up and tossed my sword to Rikki. He looked at me in surprise.

"I won't be needing it." I said flatly.

Rikki looked like he wanted to question my motives but he said nothing.

I started walking towards the giant.

"You think you can beat me? After that fall, I thought you would have had enough common sense to quit. I guess Athena does make mistakes sometimes." The giant sneered.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

The giant thought for sometime. Something made me feel uneasy. I had a good idea but if I was wrong it could mess everything up. I decided to take a chance.

"You're not a giant at all, are you?" I questioned.

"You fool! Of course I am, how else would I be able to be this size?" the thing roared.

He was a good actor, but I could tell that my words were getting through to him, '_**Just got to push him a little further.**_'

I decided to drop the bomb.

I took a deep breath and said, "I know who you are."

"You do?" The giant said with a surprised look on his face.

But he recovered himself quickly.

"I mean, of course you do. You still haven't forgotten about that last battle ey? Having dreams?" The giant laughed.

"Don't even imitate him. I know you're not Volcoff. You are Pytherin, Volcoff's servant. To think that you even fooled these others into thinking you were him is incomprehensible." I confirmed his fears.

The dracaneas had stopped fighting. They looked up to their commander.

"I, I." The thing stuttered, "Okay so fine. I wanted to be the big boss for once so I made a deal with Hecate and came to finish the job."

The moment was too quiet. One of the dracaneas yelled out, "CHARGE!"

Deni-god or monster, everyone was rushing to Pytherin. I felt kind of bad for him since he was only one guy, snake whatever against this whole army. By the time I got to him, or his ashes, he was already fading away.

Rika came to congratulate me, "Where did you learn how to run that fast?" He asked me.

I shrugged. At the back of my mind something was tugging me. It felt like there was someone in my head whispering. I had a theory of how I was able to run that fast but, I didn't have enough evidence to make was patting me on the back and I remember smiling and laughing. My vision began to get blurry and I remember someone screaming. That's when I blacked out.


	4. Road Trip

Road Trip

I awoke the next day in a hospital bed.

"Here we go again.' I sighed.

"You idiot." Laura hugged me.

"Jeez Laura. If it weren't for the fact that this is a hug I'd think you were trying to kill me." I smiled.

"Good you're awake." Hein nodded towards me.

Her eyes were gleaming. I realized that she had been crying.

'**There's no way she was crying about me. Right?**' I asked myself.

I knew that Laura might have feelings for me but I had never guessed Hein would have some.

Had I really been that clueless?I had caught her staring at me once or twice. She always looked away when I did. I had thought it was an average child of Hecate thing to be creepy. I mean, didn't Hecate support the Titans in the war for all?

"Let's go," Hein's voice drew me back to reality.

"Hey!" I called after her, "I can't walk by myself you know!"

She hadn't even turned around. She walked out the room and I muttered about how she was always taking the lead. With Laura's help I was able to get out the bed and follow Hein to a dark room.

"What's this place?" I asked her.

"This is the hall of the forsaken," A voice called out from the dark, "I am it's keeper. Be warned Derek, the one you wish to please the most will betray you. Do not fall into darkness's clutches. You shall lose your sanity. You have been warned."

The voice's last words echoed off the walls.

"What do I do know?" I wondered out loud.

"Grab the green orb in front of you." I heard Rika say.

I stepped toward the green orb hanging in mid air. I hadn't even grabbed it when the ball magnetically flew into my open palm. I closed my grip around it and my soul was transported into it. I saw a vague image of myself consumed by darkness. A girl was in my arms but I couldn't see the face.

"Is this what's going to happen to me?" I asked aloud.

There was no answer. I was only teleported to another scene. This time I was talking to a white haired man. Then a in a flash I found myself sprawled on the floor, clutching my stomach. I looked to see Rika, Rikki, Hein and Laura's faces above me.

"Guys I'm fine really." I assured them.

"What did the orb show you?" Laura asked.

I thought for a moment and decided not to tell them about the evil I had seen.

"I was on a quest. With, You," I pointed at Hein, "You," I pointed at Rikki,"And you," I pointed at Rika.

"Alright!" Rikki pumped a fist, "Where are we headed?"

The first place that popped up into my mind was a big mountain. That was the setting I had been talking to the white haired guy at. "What are we waiting for let's go?"

Rikki ran off to pack his things. Rika sighed and followed Rikki out the room.

"Wait up!" Hein ran after them.

It was just me and Laura in the room. Every time I wanted to say something to her I would decide against it. I leaned over and placed my hand over hers. She looked at me and faked a smile.

"Are you okay with me going?" I asked her.

"I don't know how I feel. I just want you to promise that-," She paused for a moment and then continued, "that you  
>won't forget me."<p>

Laura looked into my eyes and if you were me there was no way you could say the wrong answer.

"I will remember you." I kissed the back of her hand.

We heard an "Ahem," from behind us and I saw Hein standing in the doorway.

Laura and I separated quickly.

"Derek we need to talk." Hein said.

Laura stood there awkwardly.

"Alone." Hein added.

Laura bowed awkwardly and left the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked rudely.

I was really annoyed about her breaking Laura and I's goodbye hug.

"Don't get too close to her," Hein leaned in close to me and twirled her hair.

"Why not?" I was afraid of the answer and she confirmed my fears.

"Because if you do, it will be harder for me to steal you away from her." Hein smiled and mushed her face up to mine,so that our noses were touching.

"O-okay." The words came out of my mouth against my will.

Hein nodded like this was enough for her. Then she smiled.

"Who knows Derek? Maybe this quest will bring us closer together. I hope so, that would make my part so, much easier." Hein gushed.

I gulped and nodded along with her.

"Hello?" Rikki's voice echoed.

"Cool!" he said.

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool" The echo said back.

"Let's get going." Hein put out her hand and I felt compelled to take it.

Surprisingly, I didn't. In fact I hardly payed attention to anyone until Laura gave me a final hug. '_**That's three**_' I counted the hugs.

Hein scowled and pulled me into the car which was a custom made Mercedes with a dark glass material that prevented outsiders from looking in, but insiders could look out. It was small on the outside, but big on the inside. It had it's own fridge and the car was powered by our prayers. Each 5 hours we had to pray to Kratos, the god of power. No sooner has we started on our journey, I realized I was missing something. Closure.

"Stop the Car!" I yelled.

Rikki stomped his foot on the brakes. He looked back at me.

"What the fudge was that?!" Rikki demanded.

"We have to visit my Dad." I whispered.

"What?" Rikki asked again.

"We have to visit my Dad!" I said with a louder voice.

"Alright then! Which way are we headed?" Rikki asked me.

"Bexar County." I snickered.

"That's 2 hours and 54 minutes!" Hein complained.

"I think you forgot whose driving." Rika pointed out.

"Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Rikki laughed as he pumped the gas and we sped on the intersection.

"Pedal to the Medal!" I laughed.

"WOOOOOOO!" Rikki stuck his head out the window.

Even Hein had to laugh at that one.

"Rikki, you're behaving like a dog!" Hein said.

"Hey, this dog can drive. So it's fine." Rikki said back.

Something flashed in my eye and I saw a food truck on the other side of the intersection speed past us. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I  
>had seen a scaly truck driver. The worst thing was that we had made direct eye contact.<p>

"Derek." A voice called, "DEREK!"

This time I wasn't imagining things.

"Is this the place?" Rikki asked.

I looked out the window to see a modern, middle class house.

"Yup." I smiled. I was finally home. I was literally the first one up the steps. I pressed the doorbell. Since, that fight with Pytherin, my six senses had been genetically altered. I could see, hear and smeel better than anyone. I could even here the doorbell as it rang, it was the same tune. A little girl's voice shrieked, "Daddy! There's someone at the door!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" My Dad's voice called out.

He was probably upstairs. I heard his giant footsteps as he went down the stairs. The wooden door swung open and I walked in. Immediately I tripped and saw that a whole bunch of simple machines had been strung together to create a Rube Goldberg. A hammer swung from on top of the doorframe and almost hit me square on the forehead.

"Oops." The little girl smirked.

"You little-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, my Dad had just walked into the room.

"Derek!"

He gave me a friendly hand shake and a hug.

"I see you have matured." Dad praised me.

'_More than you know._' I thought to myself.

"Ahem." A little voice called out.

Dad turned around to see the little girl.

"Never mind the introductions, Derek, this is your new sister, Amy." Dad introduced us.

"HUH?!" I said baffled, "This little twerp is going to be my little sister?!"

The little girl pulled one of eyes down and stuck her tongue out at me.

"This isn't a picnic for me either. Deal with it." The girl scoffed.

"Hate to break up the touching reunion," Rikki broke in, "But we actually have a mission we need to be completing. Derek we need to leave ASAP."

Amy's eyes grew wide, "You're going on a mission?" She asked.

I smiled.

"Yup," I boasted, "We're probably going to use explosives and be in real life threatening events!"

"Do you know what this means?" The girl shook me.

"It means that you have a super cool older brother?" I guessed. Maybe this girl wasn't half as bad as I had thought.

"It means I get your room!" The little girl clapped her hands with excitement.

"What?" My mouth dropped open. Rika laughed. Hein smiled and Rikki just patted me on the back.

Rikki suddenly looked at his wrist-watch and pulled me by the collar, dragging me out the door.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not through with you!" I struggled to get loose.

Amy ran close to me and gave me a hug, but that was just to draw away attention from her actions.

She whispered in my ear, "I'm probably not going to see you again so let me walk you out the door."

I looked at her and knew we had reached an understanding. It would take time for me to actually call her my sister.I took her little hand and walked down the corridor to the door. I looked down at her and was surprised to see her smiling at me.

'_What a weird little twerp._' I laughed to myself.

Rikki was already in the car, warming the heater up. It would take us at least a day to get to that white palace.

"OI!" Hein called out to me, "Cmon, you're not paying for the gas!"

I stepped out onto the porch, took one last look at my house and ran forward to the car.

I slid into the back seat, next to Hein and buckled up.

"Let's ride." I said.

"That's more like it! Fist pump me bro!" Rikki held out a knuckle which I gladly excepted.

We sped away from the the house and started heading to Bexar county. This was gonna be one long trip. 


	5. Meeting Coeus

Meeting Coeus

I know that I said Hein made a comment about it being 2 hours and 54 minutes away, but it felt like 30 minutes had gone by when we had seen an immense white castle. I pressed my nose up against the window and stared in awe at the castle.

"How do mortals not see this?" I asked.

Hein snorted, "That's what we have always wondered. Poor creatures." I made a mental note of what she had said, when I saw a man standing infront of the entrance.

"Stay here." I got out my flick knife and prepared to use it.

"Ah, the young son himself. I take it Athena gave you a heard time right?" He smiled. I flicked the knife, revealing it's true sword form.

"How do you know my mother is Athena?" I pointed my sword at his throat.

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet someone?" The man avoided my question.

"Derek!" I heard a hiss.

It was coming from the car.

"What!" I whispered back.

"Put the sword down! Mortals are starting to stare!" Rika warned me.

I turned around and saw that a man had stopped walking his dog and was pointing at me. I sighed and flicked the sword back into a knife.

"Come in, come in." The man gestured.

I was hesitant to follow but his next words forced me to come in.

"Wouldn't you like to know why your mother called you a mistake?"

I clenched my fists so hard that blood started to flow.

"We'll have to fix that. We can't have you bottle up all that anger." The man smirked.

I ignored his creepy comments and motioned for the rest to follow him.

He clapped his hands together like a real estate agent and said, "Excellent!"

I caught Rika and Hein exchanging looks but they stopped when they noticed me watching.

'_I wonder what that's all about._'

We followed the man into his home and had his maids brew us some tea. Rikki sat down in a rotating chair, while Rika took a recliner. For a moment no one said anything.

Then, Hein abruptly stood up and said,"I'm going to see if the maids need help with anything. Rikki come with me."

Rikki stopped spinning around and said, "Awwwwww."

Hein grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him out of the room.

Rika stood up to follow. I gave him a look that said, '_Don't leave me!_' He gave me a reassuring look, one that dance teachers give kindergartners when they have stage fright. When it was just the two of us, the man extended a hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, Derek. I've been waiting a long time. I am Coeus."

'_Coeus, Coeus. Where have I heard that name before?_' I racked my brain trying to remember.

"Wait, do you mean Coeus, Titan of intelligence, a son of Gaea?" I asked.

"The one and only!" Coeus bowed.

I jumped off of the couch and back flipped into a bookshelf.

'_OUCH!_'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Coeus stopped me,"I'm not going to kill you!"

"Then what do you need me for!" I growled.

"The downfall of Olympus of curse, DUH!" Coeus stuck out his tongue.

"Why would I help you?" I asked him.

"Well, the gods have always thought they were right and even when one of us made a little mistake, like my dear brother Prometheus, they give a punishment worth centuries!" Coeus said aloud, "But with you, we can rule the earth! the gods will be the ones looked down on! Humans and monsters will live together in eternal harmony. No wars, No weapons, just peace. My brother Typhoon will roam the earth as he used to doing as he pleased!"

Coeus cackled with glee, the look in his eye made me start to rethink my decision. Coeus turned to me.

"Aha, so you are starting to rethink your decision. Come and let me show you what we can achieve from Olympus's downfall." Coeus poked me in the forehead with one finger and I saw images of things that would happen: go to read-book/347220/page-8879348 to see the images.

(Author-Damn you, Fan-fiction! Why can't we put pictures?!)

That last image of us all lying around got me thinking.

'_What if the gods had been deceiving us?_'

Ever since I had arrived in Houston I was told that without the gods there would be no life existence. If that were true, I would never have seen the events  
>I just saw, right?<p>

"You have been fooled." Coeus sighed, "The gods are origins of the Titans. You are lead to believe that they are good when they have evil coursing through there immortal veins."

"Come Derek, we will change this world. You are not a mistake. You are the earths savior." Coeus outstretched his left hand and it seemed like he was a mile away.

The air got cold and it felt like time was slowing down. I could smell the salt of the sea.

'_No._' A voice said.

I turned around and saw bubbles. With a shocking realization, I saw that I was under water.

Immediately on instinct, I covered my mouth and nose.

'_Calm yourself. You can not drown. This is only a mere image in your mind._'

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

'_I think you already know yourself._' I could hear the smile in his words.

I racked my brain and tried to connect something with the sea. Then it clicked.

"Poseidon." I said his name aloud.

'_Yes, more importantly. Coeus will try to trick you. Do not side with him. He will kill you and your friends when he is through with you._'

"How can I trust the gods? My own mother called me a mistake. If anything, joining Coeus would be like having an older brother." I confessed.

'_I can not deny your mother's words. But trust me Derek, I know you want to make her proud but joining the Titans will not do that._'

"Well, you know what uncle? I don't care what my mother thinks. I'm joining Coeus and that's final!" I made up my mind.

The sea swirled and it seemed like I was leaving my inner world.

"So, what will it be?"

I looked at Coeus's outstretched hand and hesitated. When I remembered my mothers words, anger filled me again and I shook his hand.

"It's a deal." My face was emotionless.

"Excellent! But, there is one more thing." Coeus said.

"What is it? Is it to renounce the gods? Is it to burn a sacred statue?" I asked.

"You will have to be swallowed by darkness. Only then can you become an immortal fighter."

I took a deep breath and said, "I accept thee darkness. I will host you, in return give me strength."

That's when I blacked out. I would be asleep for a long time.

Hey everybody! It's Hein here! I know that this is Derek's manuscript but since he kind of got consumed by darkness, he doesn't really remember what happened. I'm going to fill in for him. *THUD* I heard the sound of a body slumping to the floor. I quickly ran down stairs to see Derek on his knees staring at the floor. I shook him. He didn't respond. Angrily, I grabbed Coeus by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you do to Derek, you backstabbing Ti-"

Someone had placed an arm on mine. It was Derek. I dropped my grip on Coeus and ran over to hug him. Derek grabbed me around the neck and when he looked up his eyes were as dead as a fish.

"What shall I do with her master?" Derek asked Coeus.

"Keep her of course. You do have feelings for her, don't you?"

Derek's grip around my neck loosened and he put his hand to his head.

"Derek!" I ran to him and knelt next to him.

Coeus hopped out of his chair.

"At last, it is complete! Reveal your form to me! Release the evil within!" Coeus summoned.

A hole grew in Derek's heart and little by little a person fell out until he was standing on the floor, looking around.

"No..." I heard a voice say.

It was Derek and he had managed to get onto the chair.

"Return to me." Derek held out his hand to the summoned being.

The being backed away.

"Return to me!" Derek said fiercer.

"No." The being answered.

"You must!" Derek yelled.

He winced as he fell to the floor.

"I... I must?" The being asked confused.

"Do not listen. Stay here with me. I will train you. We will do great things together." Coeus offered.

"Come to me! Cyro!" Derek said the being's name.

Wind swirled around the room as the being was sucked back into Derek's heart.

"Interesting," someone cooed.

The wind died down and I saw my sister, Arodosie.

"What are you doing here?" I clenched my fists.

"I've come to pick this one up. He's a wonder. To think he was able to overcome Coeus's summoning spell. I always knew the titan was weak, but a 12 year old beating him is unacceptable." She slung one of Derek's arms around her shoulder.

"Put him down!" I drew my bow.

"Can't do that." Arodosie looked at Derek, "Mother will be pleased with this one."

Back to Derek

I woke up in a bleak bedroom. It seemed to be a log cabin. One that would be found by the sea. What really caught my attention was the fact that someone was on the bed.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Wow, that's harsh. You told me my name an you don't remember?"

"Sorry. It's Cyro right?"

"The one and only." The guy smiled.

"So where am I?" I asked him.

"Where are we." Cyro corrected.

"Where are we?" I was beginning to think this guy might not be so cool after all.

"I'm not sure." Cyro admitted.

That made me want to slap him across the face even more!

"Oh wait!" Cyro thought of an idea, "Maybe this is liek a mid world. You know, like when Poseidon talked to you?"

"How do you know about that?" I wondered.

"I was there." Cyro answered like he'd read my mind, "I've been here ever since you were born. I am a shadow to your light. We are of two opposite beings but we share the same body."

"So you're like my twin?" I summed it up.

"Pretty much." Cyro smiled.

It was pretty weird but I felt a mixture of feelings boil up in me and I knew this time I wasn't goign to be able to bottle it down.

A tear fell from my eye and I tried to brush it away. Before I knew it, a trail of them were slipping down my cheek.

"Hey!" Cyro looked at me worried.

Embarrassed, I tried to brush away my tears even quicker. But I stopped when I felt a hug. I looked to see Cyro patting the top of my head.

"Sheesh. Even if we are twins it's clear who's the older brother here." Cyro scoffed.

I brushed away my tears and stood up strongly. Then I looked around the room.

"So, how do we get out of here?" I asked Cyro.

"Ummmmm. Let me concentrate." Cyro said.

Three minutes and the scene started swirling around me.

"HERE WE GO!" Cyro yelled.

And off we went.


End file.
